


Podfic: Midnight Meetings

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fran's first meeting with her son's lover doesn't go exactly as planned. For starters, she didn't even know he had one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Midnight Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Midnight Meetings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/379003) by [coffeebuddha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuddha/pseuds/coffeebuddha). 



Coming out to a parent doesn't have to be nightmare inducing....

 

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?8yelz4uzaxr0s95)


End file.
